the day when he held her hand
by hiirei
Summary: Ada rumor mengatakan Sei menolak Kazunari saat pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya dua minggu lalu. Ada juga yang berkata bahwa keduanya sudah resmi berkencan. [kazufem!sei]


Ada rumor mengatakan Sei menolak Kazunari saat pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya dua minggu lalu.

Ada juga yang berkata bahwa keduanya sudah resmi berkencan.

* * *

Meja dipukul keras, "Apa buktinya mereka kencan?"

Pemuda berambut merah mendengus, "Yah soal itu—"

"Hah, bahkan Takao tidak pernah menyentuh Akashi barang sekali pun kan?"

"O-oi, aho! Kau membuatnya terdengar ... mesum. Lagipula kalau mereka berpacaran, tidak menjadi kewajiban juga kan untuk, err, berpegangan tangan misalnya. Setiap pasangan berbeda."

Seringai muncul di wajah pemuda yang berkulit coklat. "Ayo bertaruh, yang menang bisa mendapat posisi atas."

" _Deal_. Kubuktikan kau salah."

.

.

.

the day when he held her hand

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dibuat hanya karena kesenangan semata, tidak memungut keuntungan lainnya dari fanfiksi ini.

warn: kazufem!sei / takao x female!akashi. au. slight pair slash male.

.

.

.

Kazunari menaruh kepalanya di meja, menatap wajah gadis di sebelahnya yang sibuk memindai kata demi kata dalam buku yang dipegangnya.

Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan mereka; membaca buku di perpustakan—walau sebenarnya hanya Sei yang membaca buku-buku tebal itu. Namun si pemuda tetap menemaninya—bahkan sampai pernah ketiduran karena suasana perpustakaan yang terlampau sunyi.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Kazunari berpikir akan hal-hal yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Mulai dari awal pertemuan mereka (dia dapat mengingat jelas senyuman yang diberikan Sei tempo hari), atau hari-hari di mana dia masih gugup, bingung bagaimana berbicara dengan gadis itu (bahkan Kazunari juga tetap mengalami yang namanya rasa canggung).

"Kazu, ayo. Aku sudah selesai."

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri, manik kelabunya membalas tatapan sepasang manik delima. Lalu keduanya berjalan bersama keluar ruangan yang berisi buku-buku tersebut.

Sebentar lagi matahari akan beristirahat, membuat langit menjadi paduan warna yang indah.

Mereka biasanya akan berjalan bersama lalu mampir ke toko es krim di pinggir jalan, memillih tempat duduk di luar ruangan karena si gadis lebih suka akan udara segar sore hari. Di sanalah Sei akan dijemput dengan supir pribadinya—atau mobil jemputan jika dalam istilah Kazunari.

"Ah, mobil jemputanmu sudah datang." pemilik _hawk eyes_ berujar memberitahu, menunjuk mobil berwarna hitam dengan dagunya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." gadis itu berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

Tapi baru setengah jalan, suara yang memanggil nama depan gadis bermarga Akashi itu membuat langkah menuju kendaraan terhenti. Menoleh, sepasang iris merah menatap Kazunari mendekatinya dengan langkah besarnya, lalu tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajah si pemuda ke telinga Sei, membisikkan kata-kata. Setelah semua yang diucapkannya keluar dari bibir, barulah Kazunari menarik diri menjauhi si gadis, tangan melambaikan perpisahan untuk hari itu.

"A-aku," bibir merah muda itu melengkung, "aku juga cinta kamu."

.

.

.

"Tuh, Akashi saja bilang kalau dia cinta Takao. Kurang bukti apa?"

"Bisa saja cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tidak, bagiku bukti itu kurang kuat."

Pemuda beriris _crimson_ menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Haah, terserah kaulah. Tapi aku akan tetap cari bukti lain."

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang telah tiba. Itu sebabnya kantin menjadi ramai, lorong-lorong sekolah disesaki para murid yang mendinginkan kepala setelah dipaksa berpikir.

Merupakan sebuah rutinitas juga bagi Sei dan Kazunari untuk makan siang bersama, di meja kantin yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Tapi tak ada bedanya juga, pemuda itu tetap membuat suasana ramai akan suaranya yang bercerita tentang berbagai hal. Gadis bermarga Akashi itu hanya diam—karena dia juga bukan tipe yang pandai menanggapi semua perkataan Kazunari—sambil memerhatikan mimik wajah teman dekatnya itu.

 _"Aku cinta kamu, Sei."_

Kembali kalimat itu terlintas di benaknya—sebenarnya kalimat itu selalu bergema dalam pikirannya sejak kemarin. Kazunari memang orang yang supel dan ceria, tapi terlalu canggung jika diajak berbicara tentang cinta dan romansa. Kemarin adalah kali pertama kata-kata itu didengar Sei.

Bel berbunyi, seakan menyuruh para murid untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Keduanya bangkit dari kursi, dan mereka akan berjalan bersama lagi hingga sampai di kelas. Namun ocehan pemuda bermarga Takao berhenti ketika menyadari ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Refleks dida menoleh pada tangannya sendiri—benar, tangan itu bertautan dengan tangan yang ukurannya lebih kecil dan berwarna lebih pucat.

"Aku cinta kamu, Kazu." ucapan itu dilontarkan dengan senyuman.

"Jadi kita resmi berpacaran sekarang?" Kazunari terkekeh pelan ketika kepala merah itu memberi anggukkan.

.

.

.

"Hah, lihat tuh. Sekarang sesuai janji, aku dapat posisi atas ya, Ahomine."

"..."

"Oi."

"..."

"Hei, kau masih hidup?"

.

.

.

END

A/N: Kesampaian juga bikin kazufem!sei yash walau aneh gini ya. Dan apa itu slight pairing-nya aokaga/kagaao.


End file.
